Le prix du devoir
by infinitylight
Summary: Tenel kaJacen. Tenel ka reçoit un appel urgent de ses parents qui veulent qu'elle rentre d'urgence sur Hapès sans amener ses amis. La jeune fille a un mauvais pressentiment ... Chapitre 3 posté.
1. Un mauvais pressentiment

Titre : Le prix du devoir.  
  
Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. J'emprunte juste mon couple favoris le temps de les mettre ensemble (je suis sûr qu'ils sont pas contre :p )  
Sinon c'est la toute première fic sur ce livre en français ... c'est dommage y'a pas mal de possibilité pour écrire dessus. la première fois que j'ai lu ces livres c'était quand même y'a 7 ans ... (et puis là je m'ennuyais à mourir alors je les ai relu et en voici une fic XD)  
Bon allez bonne lecture et reviewez SVP !  
  
Le soleil tombait déjà à l'horizon, illuminant de 1000 couleurs chaudes le temple abritant l'école Jedi créée par maître Skywalker. En son sommet, une jeune femme, vêtue d'une tunique en peau de lézard étincelante laissait son regard vagabonder. Elle connaissait le paysage qui s'étendait sous ses yeux par cœur pour l'avoir parcouru des heures durant, elle savait que si elle fermait les yeux elle continuerait à voir ce paysage devenue familier pour elle. Elle aimait s'entraîner et perfectionner ses réflexes de guerrières ici. Seulement ce soir là Tenel ka était fortement perturbé, du moins autant que son entraînement le lui permettait. Elle sentait à travers la force qu'un événement important pour elle allait bientôt se produire, et qu'il influencerait sa vie entière. Elle était prête au changement et, comme tout jedi se le devait, y était toujours prête, mais la force lui murmurait en même temps que pour cela elle devrait quitter Yavin 4, et cela son cœur le refusait de toutes ses forces. Ça faisait déjà tellement longtemps qu'elle vivait au temple, elle y avait vécu tant d'aventures avec ses amis, ils avaient ensemble traversé des épreuves et à travers celles-ci ils avaient appris énormément de choses sur eux-mêmes et ainsi avaient progressé sur le chemin de la force. Maintenant leur apprentissage touchait à sa fin, ils seraient bientôt des chevaliers jedi et alors le temps de se séparer arriverait. Elle le savait, un jedi doit amener la paix dans la galaxie. Maître Skywalker avait demandé aux 4 amis de se tenir prêt à passer les épreuves. Ensuite ils devront se séparer et partir accomplir ce pour quoi ils avaient été formés. Certes ils étaient amis et le resteraient, ils continueraient à garder contact et à se voir de temps à autres, sans doute même les jumeaux voyageront-ils ensemble encore quelques temps, mais ça ne serait plus la même chose. Et surtout, Tenel ka se l'avouait sans mentir, elle ne voulait pas perdre la compagnie de Jacen…  
  
Il avait fallu beaucoup de temps à la jeune guerrière pour comprendre la profondeur de ses sentiments pour le jeune homme, et surtout un événement qui avait failli lui faire perdre à jamais l'homme qu'elle ne voyait alors que comme un ami très proche. L'an dernier Jacen avait échappé à la mort de très près, victime d'une blessure grave provoquée par une des plantes carnivores de la forêt environnante. Tenel ka avait veillée 5 jours durant Jacen, alors tombé dans le coma, refusant même d'aller dormir dans sa chambre ou d'aller suivre les cours, mangeant à peine le strict nécessaire. Quand Jacen se réveilla enfin, sa première action fut d'offrir à la jeune fille son plus beau sourire. Une impulsion fit que celle-ci le prit alors dans ses bras. Réalisant son action, elle avait alors rouit furieusement. Ne sachant pas comment réagir à l'étreinte qu'elle avait provoquée et que Jacen lui rendait, elle n'avait tout simplement pas bougé. C'est ce moment là que choisit Jacen pour lui raconter une blague. A cet instant, Tenel ka réalisa qu'elle ne supporterait pas de perdre le jeune homme, parce qu'elle l'aimait, de tout son cœur. Perdue dans le souvenir de ce moment, elle fut sortit de sa rêverie en sentant à travers la force que quelqu'un l'observait.   
  
-« Jacen que fais-tu ici ? »  
  
-« pour le moment j'observais ta profonde méditation »  
  
-« Il y a longtemps que tu es là ? »  
  
-« Pas vraiment. Mais j'ai tout de même sentit que quelque chose te préoccupait. Si tu as besoin de parler n'oublie pas que je serais toujours là pour t'écouter. »  
  
-« Je sais et t'en remercie Jacen. »  
  
-« Sinon, j'étais venu te chercher car tu as une communication en attente et privée de Hapès. »  
  
-« Je viens »  
  
Tenel ka sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos, pourtant il ne faisait pas froid en haut de la pyramide. Arrivée au centre de communication ce n'est certes pas sans surprise que Tenel ka vit sa mère sur l'écran, s'attendant plutôt à une autre communication de sa grand-mère. Après que Jacen eut le tact de la laisser seule, la guerrière demanda sans s'embarrasser de salutations :  
  
-« Tout va bien ? Que se passe t-il ? » Plutôt légèrement inquiète des nouvelles pouvant arriver.  
  
-« Ne t'inquiète pas tout le monde va bien. Ecoute ton père et moi voulons te parler de quelque chose, mais nous préférons aborder le sujet en direct. Aussi nous aimerions que tu viennes sans délai nous rejoindre sur Hapès. Nous en avons déjà parlé à maître Skywalker qui a donné son accord. Vous partez tout les deux ce soir. » Tenel ka bien que très surprise et encore sous le choc de cette convocation inattendue eut tout de même assez de présence d'esprit pour signaler qu'elle devait s'entraîner pour se préparer aux épreuves qui l'attendaient, et qu'elle préférerait que ses parents viennent la trouver sur Yavin.  
  
-« Nous ne pouvons pas pour une raison que tu comprendras à ton arrivée au palais. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tu trouveras des occasions de d'exercer à la force ici aussi. Je dois te quitte mais ton père et moi t'attendons pour demain sans faute. » Encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, la jeune femme mit quelques instants à se ressaisir. Une guerrière de Dathomir ne fuyant jamais face au danger, Tenal ka décida que la meilleure option s'offrant à elle était d'aller trouver maître Luke sur le champ. Aussi elle quitta le centre de communication tombant sur Jacen qui l'attendait.  
  
-« Alors que te voulais ta grand-mère ? »  
  
-« C'était ma mère. »  
  
Avant que Jacen ait eut le temps de se remettre de sa surprise et de poser une question Tenel ka continua :  
  
-« Je dois voir maître Skywalker immédiatement. Excuse-moi Jacen. »  
  
Et Tenel ka partit laissant un Jacen encore plus perplexe qu'avant. Le maître Jedi semblait l'attendre ce qui ne surprit pas autrement la jeune femme. Elle ne perdit pas de temps et alla droit au but comme toujours, terminant son discours en demandant conseil à Luke.  
  
- « J'ai également parlé à ta mère. Elle m'a expliqué les raisons de sa demande. Ne me demande pas de te les révéler, je n'en ai pas le droit. Seulement je ne peux pas aller à l'encontre du souhait de tes parents qui est tout à fait justifié. Aussi c'est à toi seule de faire le choix d'y aller ou non. Fie toi à la force. » 


	2. Le début de l'angoisse

Chapitre 2: Le début de l'angoisse  
  
Disclaimer: Toujours pas à moi. mais l'histoire continue quand même. En fait elle est déjà totalement écrite mais en synopsis seulement c'est à dire pas rédigé sous sa forme définitive.  
  
Enfin voilà une nouvelle partie! Bonne lecture!  
  
-----------------  
  
Après un moment de réflexion, Tenel ka répondit :  
  
-« Je sens que ce voyage doit être accomplit. Seulement en même temps je sens de la peine et de la tristesse confusément. Je vais me rendre sur Hapès, car tel est le chemin que je dois emprunter. »  
  
-« Je vais t'accompagner. J'ai déjà prévenu Tionne. Je pense que plus tôt nous partirons mieux ce sera. Je t'attends dans 1 heure sur la piste devant le temple. »  
  
-« Je serai honorée que vous m'accompagniez. Je vais prévenir mes amis que je dois m'absenter. »  
  
-« Bien. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous resterons absent, dis-leur que les épreuves sont repoussées jusqu'à notre retour. »  
  
Bien qu'étonnée que le chevalier jedi envisage d'être absent plus d'une semaine, Tenel ka ne dit rien, consciente qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas les réponses à ses questions. De plus en plus troublée mais ne laissant rien transparaître, Tenel ka se dirigea vers les quartiers des jumeaux, certaine d'y trouver ses amis. Elle commença par entrer sans la chambre de Jaïna, et la trouva en train de travailler que un nouvel appareil dont l'utilisation restait encore secrète. A coté d'elle Lowie pianotait à toute allure sur un ordinateur portable récent, cadeau de ses parents. Elle leur demanda si ils avaient quelques minutes à lui accorder car elle devait leur parler. Ayant obtenu une réponse positive, elle leur fit signe de la suivre dans la chambre voisine. Réellement intrigués et curieux d'apprendre ce que devait leur révéler la jeune guerrière, Jaïna et Lowie la suivirent sans poser de questions. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre de Jacen, celui-ci était à plat ventre sous son lit, seul ses pieds dépassant. Entendant la porte se refermer, le jeune homme s'extirpa de son inconfortable position pour se retrouver face à ses amis. Ses cheveux encore plus décoiffés qu'à l'ordinaire le rendait particulièrement séduisant songea Tenel ka.  
  
-« J'ai bien peur que le lumba (note : c'est une race inconnue ) se soit encore échappé » dit-il d'un air piteux à son amie.  
  
Puis ayant remarqué sa sœur et le wookie :  
  
-« On tient un conseil de guerre ? Ça me rappelle une blague ! Alors c'est… »  
  
-« Je m'en vais dans une heure. » coupa Tenel ka.  
  
Pour le coup Jacen en oublia de finir sa blague. Jaïna et Lowie semblaient tout aussi surpris. Tenel ka continua avant que les autres reprennent leurs esprits :  
  
-« Mes parents me réclament sur Hapès immédiatement. Maître Skywalker m'accompagne. Nous ne connaissons pas notre date de retour aussi il vous prévient que les épreuves sont reportés. Je n'en sais pas plus alors inutile de demander. »  
  
Ce fut Lowie qui réagit le premier, DTM traduisant ses propos comme toujours :  
  
-« Maître Lowbacca vous souhaite un agréable et espère vous revoir le plus vite possible. Il espère également que vous ne serez pas victime d'une machination de votre grand-mère. »  
  
Cette dernière remarque faisait exactement écho aux craintes de la jeune fille mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle remercia Lowie puis se tourna vers les jumeaux qui n'avaient toujours rien dit. Jaïna prit à son tour la parole :  
  
-« Et bien je suis sûr que tout ira bien, je ne vois pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Ta famille souhaite peut-être tout simplement en savoir plus sur ta mission de jedi avant que tu n'en devienne définitivement un. »  
  
Tenel ka ne dit rien, ne pensant as vraiment que ses parents la feraient venir d'urgence pour une telle raison. Elle regarda alors Jacen qui gardait toujours le silence, ce qui commençait à mettre mal à l'aise la jeune fille.  
  
-« J'aimerai t'accompagner. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de ce voyage. je serai plus tranquille si je suis à tes côtés. »  
  
Tenel ka fut très touchée par ses paroles. Au moins elle n'était pas complètement indifférente au jeune homme, même si ça elle s'en doutait un peu. Cependant que Jacen ait également un mauvais pressentiment au sujet de ce voyage redoubla un peu son inquiétude. Mais elle savait que Jacen ne pouvait pas l'accompagner. Maintenant elle devait faire accepter ça au jeune homme, et ça lui faisait mal de devoir le repousser.  
  
-« Je suis désolée mais tu ne peux pas m'accompagner. Je suis heureuse que tu veuilles venir avec moi, mais vraiment je ne peux pas accepter. »  
  
À peine sa phrase finit, elle vit Jacen s'approcher d'elle, et avant même de pouvoir bouger un muscle, le jeune homme la tenait fortement enlacer dans ses bras. La surprise de tenel ka fut grande, elle décida de ne rien faire et d'attendre en profitant de l'instant présent. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle était dans les bras du jeune homme qu'elle aimait. Mais elle ne put pas empêcher les battements de son cœur d'accélérer quand elle vit Jaïna et Lowie quitter la pièce discrètement les laissant seuls.  
  
-« Promet moi de revenir le plus vite possible » lui murmura t-il au creux de l'oreille. »  
  
-« Je te le promets » répondit Tenel ka d'avantage troublée. »  
  
-« Prend garde à toi. Tu vas me manquer affreusement. »  
  
C'est sur ces mots que Jacen la quitta brusquement, laissant la jeune femme le cœur palpitant, les pensées sans dessus dessous à se demander le sens caché derrière les paroles de son bien-aimé. Réalisant après quelques instants que ce n'était sans doute qu'un simple au revoir sans aucun sous-entendu et qu'elle occupait toujours la chambre de Jacen, elle chassa de son esprit toutes pensées troublantes ne concernant pas son départ imminent et regagna sa chambre afin de se préparer. Une fois prête, elle se rendit sur la piste de décollage et embarqua dans le dragon de pierre où l'attendait déjà maître Luke. Bien qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir Jacen, elle eut tout de même un léger serrement au cœur quand l'appareil décolla, et qu'elle ressentit qu'à son retour plus rien ne serait comme avant. Mais alors que le vaisseau allait prendre de la vitesse, Tenel ka remarqua Jacen en haut de la pyramide lui faisant signe. Même en sachant qu'il ne pouvait la voir elle lui fit un geste d'au revoir en retour. Bien que Luke la regarda étrangement il ne dit rien et se concentra sur le pilotage.  
  
Le voyage se passa tranquillement et ils arrivèrent enfin en vue d'Hapès. Après s'être identifié, 2 chasseurs rejoignirent le vaisseau et l'escortèrent sur la piste d'atterrissage privée de la résidence royale. Tenel ka utilisa une technique de relaxation jedi avant de descendre la piste accompagnée de Luke. Mais les 2 jedi ne purent s'empêcher de trahir une légère surprise en découvrant la piste d'accueil entièrement vide ! C'est à ce moment là qu'arrive un messager afin de leur annoncer que leurs majestés les attendaient dans la salle du grand conseil en compagnie de leurs invités. Tenel ka sentit toutes les fibres de son être se tendre à cette annonce. Mais maître Skywalker lui posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule et lui conseilla de ne pas s'inquiéter inutilement, aucun trouble n'agitant la force, et qu'il fallait mieux se focaliser sur le présent pour le moment. Tenel ka acquiesça et précéda Luke sur le chemin. Arrivée devant l'imposante porte de la salle du conseil, habituellement réservée aux prises de grandes décisions et aux signatures de traitées, tenel ka prit une profonde inspiration, releva la tête et se fit annoncer.  
  
---------  
  
Et voilà Tenel ka va enfin savoir ce que lui reserve sa famille! Et pourquoi elle angoissait autant ... enfin pour savoir il vous faudra reviewez pour me motiver à poster la suite 


	3. Destinée

Le prix du devoir

- Chapitre 3 -

Destinée

----------

Enfiiiiin le 3° chapitre J'ai presque honte d'avoir mis autant de temps ;  
J'ai pas vraiment d'excuse d'ailleurs... Enfin le 4° et dernier chapitre ne se fera pas attendre très longtemps vu que je l'ai presque terminé.

En attendant merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review et écrit, croyez-moi c'est ce qui m'a motivée à finir cette fic!

Bonne lecture !

-------------

Tenel ka prit place sur le siège que lui indiqua un aide de camp, soulagé de voir que maître Skywalker s'installait à côté d'elle. La jeune fille prit enfin le temps de regarder qui était présent en face d'elle. Elle s'était préparé à beaucoup de chose, avait même imaginé un certain nombre de scénario expliquant sa présence ici. Mais jamais elle n'avait imaginé une telle réunion. Elle fut cependant assez consciente de la situation pour ne rien laisser paraître de sa surprise comme a son habitude puis s'adressa aux 4 personnes lui faisant face.

-« Je me présente aujourd'hui devant vous selon le voeux de mes parents, qui m'ont demandé de revenir ici en urgence afin de ma parler. J'aimerais maintenant savoir la raison de cette réunion, et en quoi elle justifie la présence des personnes ici présentes. »

Un silence accueillit ses paroles, elle voyait bien que ses parents réfléchissaient à la façon d'aborder le sujet. Par contre elle eut plus de mal à comprendre le léger sourire qui apparut sur le visage de sa grand-mère paternelle. Puis réalisa qu'elle venait de s'adresser à ses parents comme une princesse qui s'adresse à ses pairs en réunion diplomatique d'état. Après tout elle avait été élevée pour ça … et elle avait maintenant accepté son double héritage depuis longtemps, alors ce comportement lui était venu naturellement. Mais se savoir approuvée par Taa'chum, toujours extrêmement dure sur le protocole, était toujours agréable. Mais ce fut finalement la dernière personne présente de l'autre côté de la grande table qui prit la parole.

-« Tenel ka, nous souhaitons aborder le sujet de ton avenir. Nous avons pris une décision et nous allons t'en faire part. »

Bien, son autre grand-mère semblait être également mêlée à cette affaire. Autrement dit toute sa famille. Et le sujet principal de cette réunion allait être elle. Comment la situation pourrait-elle être pire se demanda Tenel ka. En plus pour parler de son avenir, autrement dit de la source de son angoisse depuis quelques temps. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son engagement en tant que jedi pouvait être remis en cause à un tel moment, aussi elle se trouvait pour le moment dans le flou total concernant ce qui allait arriver. De plus elle ne pouvait pas ignorer les regards à la fois gênés et déterminés qu'échangeaient ses parents. C'est finalement sa mère qui lui révéla toute l'affaire et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que jamais Tenel ka n'aurait jamais pensé à ça !

-« Tenel ka, en tant que princesse héritière de 2 dynasties, ton rôle futur sur la scène diplomatique va être énorme. Jusqu'à maintenant tu as été élevée et préparée pour accomplir ce rôle, et nous savons que tu en es tout à fait capable. De plus ta formation de Jedi est un atout non négligeable qui te servira énormément. Il y a cependant un devoir que tu dois accomplir maintenant que tu es en âge. C'est un choix qui fut difficile à prendre mais qui fut cependant unanime. Tu ne peux tenir les rênes du pouvoir à la foi de la confédération de Hapès et du royaume de Dathomir seule. C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé d'un commun accord que tu devais te marier. »

Une affreuse plaisanterie … ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose pensa Tenel ka ! Une petite voix lui chuchotait qu'elle s'y attendait au fond d'elle-même mais n'avait osée se l'avouer. Cependant le choc était rude, et elle n'avait pas le temps de s'en remettre. Si elle voulait se battre contre cette décision c'était maintenant ! Inspirant profondément mais discrètement, une technique Jedi pour ne pas montrer sa fatigue à l'adversaire, Tenel Ka prit à nouveau la parole.

-« Bien que je comprenne les motivations qui vous ont poussé à prendre une telle décision, en tant que première concernée je ne peux que m'élever devant ce choix que je ne peux approuver. Certes un jour je devrai me marier, mais outre que je ne me sens pas prête, j'estime que ce choix ne devrait appartenir qu'à moi. Comment un mariage arrangé pourrait-il bénéficier à quiconque ? Gouverner à deux nécessite une harmonie qui ne peut exister sans le consentement mutuel des deux parties. »

La jeune fille vit bien qu'un certain malaise s'était installé dans la salle, sauf du côté de Luke qui semblait l'approuver de son regard. Tenel ka se sentit rassurée pendant un moment, jusqu'à que son père prenne cette fois-ci la parole.

-« Ma fille je comprends que cette annonce soudaine doit te bouleverser. Cependant le conseil familial en a longuement discuté et a statué sur une décision maintenant irrévocable à laquelle, et j'en suis désolé, tu dois maintenant te soumettre. Je laisse le soin à ta mère de t'expliquer les détails. »

Tenel ka se sentait soudain vide, anéantie, voire même trahie par sa famille. En quelques minutes ils avaient brisé le seul rêve d'avenir qu'elle possédait : passer sa vie aux côtés de Jacen. C'était injuste, et pourtant elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. C'est comme si toute volonté de se rebeller l'avait désormais quittée. Elle ne pouvait et ne voulait pas leur dire qu'elle aimait déjà quelqu'un, de toute façon elle n'était engagée en rien auprès de Jacen, ils n'accepteraient donc pas son choix comme une excuse valable. A quoi bon lutter alors ? Et pourtant aucunes larmes ne semblait vouloir couler pour le moment. Sa douleur était-elle déjà au-delà des larmes ? Ou n'était-ce que sa simple éducation qui l'empêchait de montrer sa détresse en public ? Dans ce dernier cas sa famille pouvait être fière, ils l'avaient décidemment mieux conditionnée qu'elle le pensait. C'est digne qu'elle allait écouter le dernier coup qui lui serait, ironie du sort, porté par sa mère même, la première qui l'avait soutenue dans son choix de suivre son entraînement Jedi, et surtout qui avait choisit librement son époux…un mariage d'amour qui lui était aujourd'hui refusé.

-« Ma chérie, le choix fût long et difficile à prendre, mais nous avons au final retenu 10 prétendants parmi ceux qui avaient déjà demandé ta main, et certain que nous avons contacté nous-même. Tous possèdent les compétences et le niveau social adaptés à leur rôle futur. Pourquoi 10 prétendants ? Et bien il nous semblait juste que le choix final t'appartienne. De plus afin que ton futur époux soit accepté sur Dathomir, nous avons décidés que tu choisirais ton mari dans le respect de la tradition guerrière. Tu te souviens de l'immense forêt de Linyvia derrière la ville ? Dans 2 jours, toi et tes 10 prétendants se retrouveront seuls dans cette étendue. A toi de les observer et de capturer celui que tu jugeras digne du trône. Cette épreuve permettra en même temps aux candidats de prouver leur valeur de guerrier pour survivre dans un milieu hostile. Tu n'entreras dans la forêt que 2 jours après eux afin de les laisser se disperser. Enfin des dossiers ont été déposés dans ta chambre dans lesquels tu trouveras tous les renseignements les concernant. Je sais que nous te paraissons cruels à t'imposer cela, mais bien que ce choix nous fasse de la peine aussi, nous pensons qu'il est le meilleur que nous avions à prendre pour ton avenir. J'espère que tu comprendras. »

-« Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire j'aimerais me retirer. » la voix de Tenel ka sonnant étrangement calme au vue de la situation.

-« Non tu peux y aller. N'hésite pas à venir voir l'un d'entre nous pour les détails. Les prétendant entrent dans la forêt ce soir, prépare-toi donc pour dans 2 jours. »

Tenel ka ne chercha pas à discuter, après un simple signe de tête signifiant qu'elle avait compris elle se retira. Dans le silence qui suivit sa sortit, Luke se leva et après un regard circulaire à l'assemblée quitta également la salle d'un pas décidé. Un vent glacial semblait s'être abattu sur le conseil, et chacun, gêné, se demandait si la bonne décision avait été prise…

- Chambre de Tenel ka -

La jeune femme s'était dirigée vers ses appartements d'un pas digne, mais une fois la porte refermée, loin des regards des gardes et courtisans Tenel ka sentit toute sa peine s'abattre soudainement sur ses épaules. Alors qu'elle s'approchait lentement de son balcon, ignorant les dossiers qu'elle apercevait sur son bureau, son esprit semblait revenir peu à peu à l'instant présent, à l'épreuve qu'elle allait subir bientôt. Franchissant les portes fenêtres grandes ouvertes, les reflets rougeâtres du soleil déclinant à l'horizon sur le lac qui lui faisait face brisèrent les dernières barrières qui retenaient une peine déjà trop contenue. Lentement des larmes amères et silencieuses se mirent à couler sur les joues de Tenel ka. Et pourtant son esprit refusait toujours la réalité qui s'imposait à elle. Les voies du destin sont souvent impénétrables. Mais aujourd'hui plus que jamais, son double héritage lui pesait. Et cependant elle savait une chose…son devoir l'empêchait de reculer, de se rebeller, de refuser ce qui lui était si brusquement imposé. C'était son devoir…son devoir…

Alors que son esprit devenait blanc, son regard errant à l'horizon, elle entendit vaguement que quelqu'un entrait dans ses appartements, mais ne voulant voir personne, maître Luke encore moins qu'un autre, elle ne se retourna pas. Présence apaisante que celle du maître Jedi. Pas un mot ne fût échangé pendant un long moment, ni l'un ni l'autre n'en éprouvait le besoin. Puis brisant le silence, un gong se fit entendre, annonçant le repas. Luke se retournaet lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-« N'oublie jamais que c'est dans les ténèbres que la lumière est la plus brillante. Ne perds jamais espoir car la force est ton alliée. Tout ira bien. »

Après une dernière pression sur son épaule, le maître jedi quitta la pièce laissant Tenel ka à nouveau seule avec ses pensées. Elle ne doutait pas de la force ni des paroles de son maître, mais aucune lumière ne semblait pour le moment illuminer son avenir. Le jeune fille ferma lentement les yeux et laissa la force couler en elle. Chacun éprouve une sensation différente quand il entre en phase avec la force, pour Tenel ka, il lui semblait être entouré d'eau, dans une rivière d'eau fraîche capable de purifier son corps et son âme. Après quelques instants de méditations des images commencèrent à s'imposer à elle. De plus en plus nettes mais toujours insaisissables. Puis une vision plus forte s'imposa, une vision de Jacen, en tenue de jedi, riant aux éclats devant une personne qu'elle ne voyait pas. Tenel ka ouvrit brusquement les yeux, elle ne voulait pas voir ça.

S'avançant jusqu'à la rambarde de son balcon, Tenel ka posa à nouveau son regard sur le lac en contrebas. Maintenant seule la lune s'y reflétait, magnifique et envoûtante. Quand la jeune femme releva son regard, une détermination farouche pouvait s'y lire. La force ne l'avait pas abandonnée elle en était sûre, alors quel que soit le prix à payer, cette épreuve elle devrait la surmonter, ainsi elle accomplirait son devoir et sa destinée.

------------

Voilà pour cette fois-ci !  
Ayant relu les 2 premiers chapitres il n'y a pas si longtemps, je me rends compte du changement dans le style de la fic... j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas trop >  
Enfin comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me laissez des commentaires!

à bientôt pour la fin de cette histoire

Infinitylight


	4. Le fin de l'epreuve

Le prix du devoir

- Chapitre 4 -

L'aurais-tu accepté, si ça n'avait été que pour le mot 'destin' ?

----------

Le dernier chapitre est enfin là  
C'est bon, je n'aurais mis que 2 ans à faire quatre chapitres xD

Mais bon, une fois que je suis passée à autre chose, dure de revenir sur celle-ci. Mais comme ce n'est pas mon genre de ne pas finir quelque chose, j'ai quand même mis un point final à cette histoire. Par contre ne vous attendez pas à une grande fin ;

Bonne lecture !

----------

Une fois sa décision prise Tenel ka demanda qu'on lui apporte un dîner léger dans sa chambra. Celui-ci terminé, la jeune fille décida d'aller se baigner dans le lac, comme elle en avait l'habitude étant jeune. Une baignade au clair de lune lui permettrait de se changer les idées tout en continuant d'exercer son corps. Quittant silencieusement sa chambre, Tenel ka rejoignit sans encombre la petite crique située en dessous de sa chambre. Avançant lentement dans l'eau claire, elle sentit toute pensée quitter son esprit, remplacer uniquement par la conscience de l'eau fraîche sur son corps, apaisante.

- Salle à manger au même moment -

-« C'est entendu maître Skywalker, nous acceptons votre requête. Cependant en contrepartie, vous ne devrez rien rapporter de cette décision à la princesse. »  
-« Je vous remercie, Altesse. Je vous promets que cela n'entravera pas le bon déroulement de vos projets. »  
-« Nous l'espérons bien maître Jedi. »  
-« Si vous le permettez je souhaiterais maintenant me retirer. »  
-« Je vous en prie. »

- 3 Jours plus tard -

Tenel ka se réveilla se jour là étrangement en paix avec elle-même. Depuis 3 jours elle sortait rarement de sa chambre, uniquement pour aller se baigner dans le lac, évitant ainsi sa famille. 3 jours qu'elle avait passé à méditer, à se relaxer et à se préparer. Elle avait tout simplement fait le point. Toujours se concentrer sur le présent et non sur l'avenir, voilà ce qu'apprenait l'enseignement jedi. Mais ne pas négliger le passé faisait également parti de cet enseignement. Elle et ses amis avaient vécus ensemble de nombreuses aventures, certaines où ils avaient affrontés la mort ensemble. Des liens c'étaient noués entre eux, forts, inébranlables et renforcés par une totale confiance les uns en les autres. L'univers est en perpétuel mouvement, tout comme l'est la force et les sentiments. Ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Jacen évoluerait également, mais au fond d'elle subsisterai une trace de cet amour qui mûrira en quelque chose de plus profond, mais ne disparaîtra jamais complètement. Forte de cette conviction, Tenel ka prit le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait préparé la veille et rejoignit sa famille.

On dirait un cortège funèbre, pensa Tenel ka en arrivant dans le salon de réception. Elle pouvait sentir la gène de ses parents, mêlée à la fierté de sa grand-mère maternelle de voir ses projets se réaliser. Aucun doute pour la jeune fille que Taa'chum était à l'origine de tout ceci… enfin peu importe au final. Autant de protocole pour cette mascarade… enfin Tenel ka s'y plia, sachant parfaitement que les courtisans colporteraient le moindre détail où le moindre faux pas dans toute la ville rapidement… donc autant faire honneur à son rang, elle avait tout à y gagner… du moins pour le moment.

Une fois les diverses recommandations de sa famille terminées, tout le monde partit en transporteur à l'entrée de la forêt d'où devait partir Tenel ka. Celle-ci aurait bien aimé pouvoir discuter une dernière fois avec Maître Luke, mais celui-ci avait été, sans doute volontairement, éloigné de la princesse. Enfin arrivée, la jeune fille éprouva un réel soulagement à enfin pouvoir s'éloigner de l'ambiance pesante qui régnait, la forêt allait être son refuge pendant quelques jours. Retrouver la nature, pouvoir exercer ses réflexes et sa force, retrouver une véritable communion avec la force impossible au milieu des fastes de la cour… redevenir une fière guerrière qui ne comptait que sur elle-même, elle avait failli oublier à quel point tout ceci comptait pour elle. Et surtout elle serait libre de ses mouvements…du mois pour quelques jours, jusqu'à ce que son devoir la rattrape et l'oblige à 'attraper' un mari…

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait de quelques pas et disparaissait du champ de vision de ceux qui l'avait accompagnée, une voix résonna autour d'elle, clair et forte, qu'elle identifia immédiatement comme celle de maître Skywalker.

-« Ai confiance en la force. »

La jeune guerrière se sentait revivre enfin loin du palais, courrant librement au milieu d'une forêt encore sauvage aux nombreuses odeurs, certaines familières et d'autres nouvelles. Des souvenirs de son enfance lui revenaient également en mémoire, un passé où sa mère lui enseignait comment devenir une grande guerrière fière de sa force, un passé où l'enseignement jedi ne faisait pas encore parti de sa vie. Regrettait-elle cette époque ? Parfois peut-être, mais jamais très longtemps. Une brise légère rafraîchissait ses membres laissés nus par sa tunique en peau de lézard lui procurant une sensation de bien être particulière que seule la course à pied lui offrait. De même ses cheveux légèrement décoiffés offraient une prise au vent qui passait comme une caresse. Tenel ka se sentait à nouveau elle-même.

Alors comme le lui avait enseigné sa mère, elle se mit à la recherche d'un lieu favorable pour monter un camp sommaire pour la nuit. Observant la nature qui l'entourait, lisant les mousses et déchiffrant les traces d'animaux, la jeune fille se dirigea vers le sud pour rejoindre les bords de la rivière Astrée qui traversait la forêt. Tenel ka laissait ses réflexes la guider dans sa course, de plus en plus vite au milieu du dédale de verdure, quand soudainement un avertissement retentit à travers la force, puissant et indéchiffrable. Tenel ka s'arrêta alors immédiatement à l'affût du moindre indice et rassurée par le silence l'entourant, elle s'avança prudemment vers la source de la perturbation ressentie.

Tout d'abord ce fut un bruit de cascade qui se fit entendre, puis celui caractéristique d'un plongeon. Enfin la rivière apparue aux yeux de la jeune fille et en même temps la vision d'un jeune homme en train de se baigner. Aucun doute possible, il s'agissait de l'un des prétendants à sa main. Immédiatement la curiosité de Tenel ka s'accrût. Après tout si la force l'avait guidée jusqu'à lui, c'est qu'il y avait bien une raison particulière à cela. Cependant la jeune fille fût déçue très rapidement. Certes ce jeune homme nageait à la perfection, et son corps d'athlète collait parfaitement à son physique de jeune premier. Mais il perdit toute grâce aux yeux de Tenel ka quand une fois sorti de l'eau il sortit de ses affaires un plateau repas entièrement préparé. Ce simple geste trahissait chez lui une habitude de confort et une dépendance aux services d'autrui. Sans aucun doute il s'agissait d'un prince qui cultivait son physique, mais tranquillement dans son palais et entouré d'une armée de serviteurs. En aucun cas une personne entrainée pour l'aventure, Tenel ka n'avait elle absolument rien amené pour se nourrir ! Sans aucun doute un prétendant choisit par sa grand-mère paternelle, jamais une guerrière de Dathomir n'aurait pu l'imaginer choisir un tel prétendant… Et tout à coup autre chose frappa la jeune fille. Ce jeune homme (elle avait refusé de jeter un œil aux dossiers, ignorant ainsi tout des candidats) ne semblait pas avoir prévu de grandes réserves, à peines quelques jours… et son instinct ne la trompait pas, il n'était pas du genre à chasser, alors pourquoi si peu de prévoyance ?

La réponse lui vint à l'esprit brutalement, s'inscrivant en lettre de feu devant ses yeux. Il ne pensait pas que cette « chasse » durerait bien longtemps. En y repensant, on se trouvait encore bien près de l'entrée de la forêt, et en 3 jours il n'aurait parcouru que cette distance ? C'était volontaire ! Il pensait bien ainsi être le premier sur qui la princesse tomberait, et qu'elle le choisirait par défaut afin de mettre fin à cette mascarade le plus vite possible. Incroyable ! C'est donc ainsi qu'ils la voyaient ? Une jeune fille sans caractère qui suivait les ordres qu'on lui dictait ! C'était bien mal la connaître. Ne pouvant en supporter plus la jeune fille s'éloigna discrètement sans se faire repérer. Autant le laisser attendre dans cette clairière jusqu'à ce qu'il déclare forfait de lui-même, comprenant que son subterfuge avait échoué. Elle se mit alors de nouveau à courir, de plus en plus loin, de plus en plus vite, à nouveau en phase avec la force.

Seul l'élan lancement qu'elle commençait à ressentir dans ses jambes la fit s'arrêter. Ses pensées revinrent alors aux derniers événements. Avec du recul, n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle voulait ? Que toute cette affaire se termine rapidement afin qu'elle puisse retourner sur Yavin 4 où l'attendaient ses amis ? Tout semblait si compliqué maintenant. Ce n'était pas à un jeu quelconque qu'elle participait, pas du tout. C'étaient les derniers coups d'une partie d'échec dont le résultat était déjà décidait, elle devait perdre. Mais contre qui jouit-elle ? Peu lui importait. On lui demandait seulement de choisir son dernier pion. Mais l'enjeu de cette partie était son avenir. Vu sous cet angle, Tenel ka n'avait aucun intérêt à hâter les choses. Elle allait observer, analyser, lire plus loin que les coups de son adversaire et trouver le mouvement qui surprendrait son adversaire et prouverait à tous qu'elle était plus qu'une simple princesse de conte de fée. L'idée de mener une bataille décisive pour son avenir rendit toutes ses forces à la guerrière qui sommeillait en elle et elle prit enfin le temps d'observer son environnement. A priori toujours sur les rives du fleuve Astrée, mais un peu plus en amont.

Le lieu lui convenant tout à fait, Tenel ka décida de rester là pour la nuit. Le lendemain la trouva plus reposée et heureuse que ces derniers jours au palais. Dormir à la belle étoile lui avait même manqué. Ce mélange d'odeurs et d'embruns était enivrant. N'ayant pas vraiment faim sur le moment, elle décida de déjeuner plus tard et la, jeune fille se remit donc en route, à la recherche des autres prétendants.

Ses recherches lui permirent de tomber rapidement sur un deuxième jeune homme, tout aussi séduisant que le premier. Mais auquel elle trouva également rapidement des défauts. Notamment une certaine tendance à être complètement maniaque avec ses affaires. Ce qui lui rappela non sans une pointe au cœur que Jacen avait plutôt le défaut inverse. Mais elle chassa rapidement le jeune homme de ses pensées, s'étant refusé à l'évoquer le temps de cette épreuve. Après un rapide déjeuné constitué d'un poisson frais, Tenel ka se laissa guider par la force vers un troisième candidat. Celui-ci eut la bonne grâce de la faire rire par tous ses efforts exagérés pour tenter de laisser de « fausses traces » destinées à la jeune fille. Elle lui reconnut une certaine agilité mais pas vraiment une grande imagination. Non, ce n'était pas encore le bon. Une nouvelle nuit tomba sur la forêt, laissant à nouveau Tenel ka seule avec ses pensées. Elle allait observer chacun des 10 jeunes hommes avant de prendre sa décision. Cela justifiait qu'elle passe plus de temps dans cette forêt tout en lui permettant d'être sûre de son choix. C'était la manière la lus raisonnable de procéder, et son côté rationnel lui murmurait qu'elle arriverait bien à en choisir un qui conviendrait à son attente… même si elle n'avait vraiment pensé jusque là à ce qu'elle attendait de son futur époux. De savoir diriger ? Difficile à dire dans une opération de survie… D'être séduisant ? Peu lui importait du moment qu'il n'était pas extrêmement repoussant. D'être sportif, avec des reflexes dignes des siens, un certain sens du commandement, la capacité de gérer des situations inattendues, d'être à la fois doux avec les plus faibles et courageux face au danger… et avec un certain sens de l'humour de préférence… le portrait de Jacen finalement.

Tenel ka rejeta cette dernière pensée de toutes ses forces. Personne ne pourrait prendre la place du jeune homme. Alors autant qu'elle évite de choisir quelqu'un qui lui rappellerait sans cesse son premier véritable amour. Bref, quelqu'un qui serait compatible avec son idée d'un mari tout en ne lui rappelant pas le jeune homme qui était parfait à ses yeux…(ou dont elle appréciait les défauts devrait-elle plutôt dire). Ce jeune homme était-il présent dans la forêt en ce moment même ? Bien que posé silencieusement, la force lui murmura à travers la cime des arbres d'être patiente…

Le lendemain la jeune fille se remit en mouvement. Après un quatrième candidat tout à fait correct (mais qui avait pour défaut un corps couvert de tatouages…) le suivant ne fit que la décevoir. Et à nouveau le soir la trouva en train de se poser des questions sur sa probabilité de trouver le bonheur conjugal dans ce mariage forcé. Puis alors qu'elle débouchait sur une petite clairière, elle aperçut au dernier moment les restes d'un bivouac de fortune qui semblait encore récent. Se cachant rapidement afin d'observer sans être vue, il ne fallut que quelques minutes à la jeune femme pour comprendre que ce lieu avait été déserté récemment par son utilisateur. Tenel ka nota immédiatement qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué avant d'entrer dans cette clairière, pas une seule trace indiquant que quelqu'un serait passé par là, même un ou deux jours auparavant. La personne qui avait laissé cette maigre trace était pourtant du genre discrète. Elle se dit alors agacée qu'il s'agissait sans doute encore d'un prétendant qui pensait l'attirer un peu en lui faisant croire qu'il la testait à son tour, pour finalement se laisser attraper à la clairière suivante. Cependant choisissant de respecter sa décision de la veille, elle laisserait encore une chance à ce jeune homme. Mais le lendemain. Pour le moment elle allait faire quelques exercices de maitrise afin de continuer son entrainement jedi. Ceux-ci la laissèrent sans force et prête à accueillir avec gratitude une nuit de sommeil bien méritée.

Tenel ka n'hésita pas le lendemain. Elle allait commencer par retrouver son mystérieux campeur de la vieille, puis si elle avait de la chance elle trouverait un autre des candidats dans la journée. Après un rapide petit-déjeuner improvisé, la jeune femme se mit en recherches d'éventuelles traces qui lui auraient échappées la veille… pour finalement n'en trouver aucune malgré toute son attention ! Qui que soit ce jeune homme, il venait ainsi de marquer un point en sa faveur. Disparaître ainsi trahissait une maîtrise du camouflage en milieu hostile et inconnu et également une certaine ingéniosité. Des talents qu'elle n'avait trouvés chez aucun autre pour le moment. Et même si c'était volontaire afin de l'attirer, Tenel ka s'avouait intéressée. Après une seconde recherche par acquis de conscience, elle dut reconnaître l'évidence, elle ne savait pas dans quelle direction cherchait ce mystérieux candidat. Partir au hasard ? Non c'était risqué de perdre définitivement sa trace. Il lui restait donc à faire appel à la force, même si elle aurait préféré compter uniquement sur ses talents de guerrière.

Se plaçant au milieu des restes du campement, l'apprenti jedi qu'elle relâcha ses muscles, ouvrit son esprit aux ondes extérieures. Et sans chercher à attraper la force, entra dans son flot qu'elle sentait couler autour d'elle. Lentement ses perceptions se modifièrent, la réalité physique s'effaça pour la mener plus loin encore. Une trace lumineuse plus forte que les autres attira son attention, plus proche et plus intense. Elle semblait partir d'elle-même, et en même temps appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre. Tenel ka avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. Reprenant pied dans la réalité, elle s'élança dans la direction que venait de lui indiquer son plus puissant allié.

Longtemps après, se fiant toujours à ce fil lumineux qu'elle ne quittait pas, la jeune fille n'avait toujours rien vu qui pouvait lui confirmer qu'elle était sur la bonne piste. Décidemment pensa t-elle, celui-ci possède un talent pour faire disparaître ses traces. Ce qui en soit aurait pu passer pour un talent quelconque aux yeux d'un autre intriguait beaucoup la jeune fille. Celle-ci se savait douée pour suivre une piste, même au milieu d'une forêt comme celle-ci, et voilà que seule la force lui permettait de suivre un inconnu ! Et parce que cette idée fixe lui permettait d'empêcher ses idées noires de revenir, elle se mit à s'investir vraiment dans cette recherche. Jusqu'à ce que le soir tombe sans que rien de nouveau ne soit arrivé…

Tenel ka s'apprêtait à arrêter sa poursuite pour la nuit lorsque quelque chose attira son regard. Sous un grand chêne, une petite boule de fourrure semblait dormir tranquillement. Mais la jeune fille qui avait étudié plus jeune la faune et la flore de cette planète reconnût immédiatement l'espèce de cet animal. Il s'agissait d'un hérisson des bois (faite comme si c'était une espèce extraterrestre XD), un animal censé être en fin d'hibernation à cette époque de l'année. Mais celui-ci dormait à l'extérieur… mais ça encore aurait pu passer pour normal. Seulement le piège à prédateur savamment installé autour de la bestiole n'avait rien de commun. S'approchant doucement, tenel ka reconnut un piège assez basique enseigné à tous ceux qui parcouraient régulièrement des espaces boisés. Incontestablement celui-ci était récent et fait de mains d'homme. Elle tenait la preuve qu'elle était sur la bonne piste. Et en même temps ce jeune homme l'intriguait de plus en plus. Outre qu'il savait créer un piège avec rien, il avait pris la peine de protéger cette bête qui s'était sûrement rendormi brusquement après un réveil trop précoce. Il devait donc aimer les animaux, ce que la jeune fille trouvait être une grande qualité. Décidemment, ce prétendant là ne cessait de la surprendre…

Elle décida cependant quand même de stopper ses recherches pour aujourd'hui, la nuit étant déjà bien avancée. Le sommeil vint rapidement, alors qu'elle se demandait qui était ce mystérieux jeune homme, sûrement choisi par sa grand-mère maternelle, qui semblait jouer avec cette forêt comme s'il la connaissait déjà par cœur… s'il s'agissait d'un habitant de cette planète, elle ne voyait pas qui aurait pu avoir les faveurs de sa grand-mère paternelle, ni comment son autre grand-mère le connaissait… finalement pour la première fois elle regretta de ne pas avoir regardé ces fameux dossiers.

Et la poursuite reprit le lendemain, cette fois de façon plus rapide encore, une guerrière de dathomir n'étant pas faîte pour se faire mener par le bout du nez ainsi plusieurs jours durant. Et pourtant malgré cette bonne résolution, il fallu encore 3 jours à tenel ka pour rejoindre le campement actuel du jeune homme. 3 jours de poursuite effrénée, comme si la personne en face d'elle s'était sentie suivit, pourchassée par la jeune fille. Comme si celui-ci la testait sans limite, la poussait à donner le meilleur d'elle-même pour arriver à le retrouver. Laissant parfois un indice presque invisible pour la garder sur le droit chemin. Ces 3 journées furent absolument fascinantes pour Tenel ka, qui dut faire appel à la fois à son enseignement de guerrière et de jedi pour aller plus vit que son adversaire. Celui-ci se révélant incroyablement doué. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers le seul but d'arriver à retrouver cette personne. Et sans doute à le choisir pour futur époux s'il se trouvait à la hauteur de ce qu'il lui faisait miroiter. Un jeune homme avec des talents pouvant mettre en échec les siens pendant un cours temps sur son propre terrain. Peu en étaient capables. Il avait su aiguiser son intérêt et donner à cette mascarade un peu plus de profondeur. Car elle était sûre maintenant qu'il ne faisait pas tout ça dans l'intention de se laisser attraper au final. Non, il la testait vraiment. Il ne se laisserait pas trouver quoi qu'il arrive. C'était lui contre elle, et elle devait le mériter. Il avait réussi à inverser les rôles avec talent. Ça suffisait à la jeune fille, qui ne doutait pas de toute façon que toutes les personnes retenues avaient les capacités nécessaires pour régner à ses côtés.

Et alors que trouver enfin le refuge du jeune homme aurait du la réjouir, son anxiété ne faisait qu'augmenter. Si bien qu'elle dût même utiliser une technique de relaxation jedi avant de réfléchir tranquillement à la façon dont elle devrait procéder. Elle sentait que si la personne comprenait qu'elle était arrivée à le rattraper, elle n'hésiterait pas à repartir. Il lui fallait donc être prudente. Sondant rapidement les environs à l'aide de la force, tenel ka ne sentit la présence de personne. Pourtant elle était sûre qu'il n'était pas loin. Elle ne s'en inquiéta pas outre-mesure et se prépara juste à attendre un peu. Une reconnaissance visuelle du lieu la mena à élaborer sa stratégie. Et l'attente finale commença.

Elle ne dura pas longtemps. Un jeune homme entra peu de temps après dans la clairière et se mit à préparer un petit feu. Tenel ka ne le voyait pas encore, elle se déplaça donc légèrement pour se trouver en hauteur juste derrière lui. Et le choc de ce qu'elle vit la laissa clouer sur place, le souffle court et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent sans prévenir. Elle ne pouvait que c'était LUI qui se trouvait juste en dessous de lui. C'était absolument impossible ! En cet instant même Tenel ka oublia toute prudence ou tout effet de surprise, elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Pour cela elle se laissa tomber souplement au sol, atterrissant avec légèreté à quelques mètres derrière le jeune homme. La jeune fille était persuadée d'avoir été parfaitement silencieuse, et pourtant ce fut lui qui parla le premier.

« Eh bien, on dirait que tu as finalement réussi à me trouver. »

Cette voix… il n'y avait aucun doute. Tenel ka n'arrivait toujours pas à prononcer un mot ou même à réfléchir correctement. Quelque chose n'allait pas, son esprit devait certainement lui jouer un tour. Et pourtant… c'était bien Jacen qui venait de se tourner pour lui faire face, arborant toujours son sourire hérité de son père. C'est bien Jacen qui la regardait maintenant dans les yeux sans rien dire. L'échange dura un moment avant que Jacen ne reprenne la parole, sur un ton décontracté où perçait cependant, et cela n'échappa pas à Tenel ka, une pointe d'appréhension.

« Tu te décides à venir m'attraper ? »

Cette simple phrase suffit à faire reprendre ses esprits à Tenel ka. Elle lui rappela où elle était et pourquoi. Elle était dans la forêt de lynivia sur le royaume de Dathomir, par sur Yavin. Et il ne s'agissait pas d'un entrainement de poursuite mais d'une véritable chasse au mari. Elle était là pour choisir celui qui partagerait sa vie, et le sort plaçait en face d'elle celui qu'elle aimait en secret depuis plusieurs mois. Elle aurait dû être heureuse, elle aurait dû aller vers Jacen pour le choisir et l'attacher ainsi à elle. Elle avait la possibilité de réaliser son rêve et pourtant elle ne se décidait pas. La situation n'était pas normale.

« Pourquoi ?

- Excuse-moi ?  
- Que fais-tu ici ?  
- Je participe à la surprise de ta famille il me semble. A moins que je ne me sois perdu par hasard au milieu de cette forêt en cherchant une espèce rare de lézard bien sûr…  
- Je ne plaisante pas Jacen. J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi tu te trouves dans cette forêt. - Quelle différence ça ferait ? Ne me dis pas que tu préférerais repartir chercher un autre de tes prétendants alors que je suis juste devant toi.  
- Et pourquoi pas ?  
- Parce qu'à coup sûr l'imbécile que tu choisiras t'interdira de finir ta formation jedi ! On s'est promis de devenir jedi ensemble, et je ferai en sorte que cette promesse se réalise.  
- Et c'est pour ça que tu es là ? Tu viens jouer les sauveurs à ma cause en jedi dévoué ? - Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire !  
- Alors explique-toi ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici Jacen !  
- Je ne veux pas te perdre.  
- Tu trouveras une autre partenaire.

Tenel ka jouait avec le feu. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repousser Jacen jusque dans ses limites, quitte à risquer de le perdre définitivement. Elle ne pouvait accepter qu'il soit venu simplement pour une promesse d'amitié. S'il ne l'aimait pas, elle préférait repartir avant d'être tentée de le lier à elle. Elle ne voulait pas que tout deux regrettent cet acte plus tard. Elle avait souffert en croyant l'avoir perdu et en entrant dans cette forêt elle s'était résignée à enfouir ses sentiments. Alors elle allait se montrer forte encore un peu, juste le temps de savoir si son amour pouvait être payé de retour.

- Je ne veux personne d'autre.  
- Tu regretteras cette décision un jour.  
- Je ne pense pas.  
- Je ne te comprends toujours pas.

A nouveau le silence s'instaura entre les deux jeunes gens. Chacun avait le regard rivé sur l'autre, impénétrable, comme un défi silencieux. C'était à celui qui parlerait le premier. Et une fois encore ce fut Jacen qui fit le premier mouvement. Plutôt que de parler, il s'approcha à deux pas seulement de Tenel ka, l'affrontant toujours du regard silencieusement. Et en y voyant une question muette, il se décida enfin et enlaça la jeune fille, la prenant de vitesse avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un seul geste pour s'échapper. C'est tout contre son oreille qui lui fit sa profession de foi.

« Je ne te laisserai à personne d'autre. Si tu dois épouser quelqu'un, se sera moi, si tu dois passer ta vie aux côtés d'une personne, c'est de moi, et si tu dois aimer quelqu'un d'autre que moi, je le tuerai.  
- Tu es un jedi, un jedi ne tue pas par émotion.  
- Quand je suis près de toi je ne suis plus un jedi, je suis juste un homme amoureux. Quand j'ai appris par oncle Luke le sort qui t'attendait j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou. Je n'avais jamais pensé que tu pourrais m'être arraché comme ça sans prévenir. Mais je crois qu'oncle luke connaissait déjà mes sentiments à ton égard, il m'a dit avoir négocié avec ta famille que je puisse participer également. Et maintenant je t'ai retrouvé, et je ne te laisserai pas repartir.  
- Je n'en ai pas envie. - Vraiment ?  
- Oui.  
- Raconte-moi. »

En entendant cette voix si douce, tellement chérie, qui venait de lui déclarer son amour. En comprenant qu'il tenait à elle autant qu'elle à lui, et surtout qu'elle n'aurait pas à tuer cet amour qui la rongeait, Tenel ka ne parvint plus à retenir ses sanglots. Et pour la première fois, elle se laissa aller complètement, relâchant toute la tension qui l'avait habitée ces derniers jours malgré elle.

« J'ai cru vivre un enfer ! Mais je ne savais toujours pas ce que tu éprouvais pour moi. Tu me connais je suis plus impulsif que toi, alors j'ai sauté dans un vaisseau pour venir ici. Mais pendant le trajet je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de douter. Avais-je le droit de décider pour toi qui épouser ? Est-ce que je n'allais pas détruire l'amitié que tu avais pour moi en agissant ainsi ? Et bien d'autres pensées négatives. Mais une seule a fini par l'emporter sur toutes, je t'aime et je ne pouvais pas abandonner maintenant. Quitte ou double. Mais oncle Luke m'a dit dans quel état d'esprit tu étais. Ça m'a fait mal au cœur de ne même pas pouvoir passer te voir. Et finalement j'ai mis au point mon scenario. Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu ne te laisserais pas tenter de choisir le premier sur lequel tu tomberais. Tu es une jedi, seule une personne t'intrigant vraiment pouvait retenir ton attention. Alors je me suis dérobé en laissant de quoi t'attirer. Quand j'ai compris que tu avais trouvé mes traces, j'ai décidé d'être sérieux. Je te surveillais assez pour savoir que tu me suivais tout en ne te laissant pas m'attraper. Et tu es venue à moi, tu m'as suivi et trouvé. Mais maintenant c'est moi qui ne te laisserai plus partir. »

« Je ne voulais pas fuir, je m'en suis voulue d'être fière et d'accepter mon destin, mais je ne pouvais pas m'effondrer, je ne voulais pas perdre au moins ton respect quand je t'aurais dit ce qui c'était passé. Et pourtant j'ai voulu lutter, je voulais juste rentrer à la maison et pouvoir à nouveau resté à tes côtés. J'avais l'impression de n'être que spectatrice de ma propre vie. Comment pouvais-je l'accepter, simplement parce que c'était mon 'destin' ? Je suis faible Jacen, je n'ai pas su trouver le courage de retourner vers toi. Comment peux-tu encore m'aimer dans ces conditions… »

« Tu n'as pas été lâche Tenel ka. Jamais. Tu ne t'es pas écroulée une seule fois alors que s'imposait à toi un destin que tu ne voulais pas. Tu as relevé la tête et prouvé à tous que tu étais la personne la plus forte de corps et d'esprit que je connaisse. Tu n'as simplement pas su entendre la voix de la force, mais tu l'as suivie. C'est elle qui t'a poussée à rester, tut comme c'est elle qui t'a menée à moi. Ne doute jamais que tu es une grande jedi, et que tu es digne de l'héritage qui t'attend ici. C'est moi qui suis égoïste. Egoïste de me croire capable de partager ta vie, tes espoirs et tes souffrances, d'avoir le droit de rester à tes côtés en te proclamant mienne, d'être digne de ton amour un jour… »

Ces aveux avaient plus touchée la jeune femme qu'elle ne lui avouerait jamais, mais ils avaient fini de faire tomber ses dernières barrières. Après toutes ces journées où elle avait fermée son cœur et son esprit pour cacher sa douleur, enfin elle sentait celle-ci s'évanouir dans la chaleur des bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Savoir son amour partagé était le plus doux des réconforts, dont elle savait qu'elle bénéficierait encore longtemps. La force les liait en cet instant plus profondément que jamais, leur cœur à l'unisson chacun sentait les sentiments de l'autre plus clairement que s'ils étaient exprimés par des mots. Tenel ka le sentit, mais elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de dire de vive voix à jacen ce qu'elle ressentait. Il en avait le droit.

« Je t'aime Jacen. »

« Je sais. »

Et pendant un instant ils eurent une vision fugace de l'avenir qui les attendait, où se mélangeait peine et bonheur, perte et renouveau, solitude et espoir, mais plus que tout, ils sentirent la force de leur amour qui ne ferait que grandir, encore et encore, telle une lueur d'espoir qui jamais ne peut s'éteindre.

----------

Wow, si je n'avais pas eu vraiment envie de conclure cette fic je me bafferais toute seule pour la platitude monumentale de cette fin... mais bon ils sont ensemble c'est le principal xD

Complètement OCC la fin par contre mdr...

Désolée 

Je dis au revoir à jeunes chevalier jedi pour un bon moment je pense maintenant -

Merci d'avoir lu cette fic

Infinitylight


End file.
